ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Divis (series)
Ultrawoman Divis (series) is a series focusing on an Ultrawoman of the same name. The series takes place in Showa Universe of Excerlics Continuity. Premise Compared with the standard Ultra Series, this series tackles more on psychological aspects of science and the first time focusing on an Ultrawoman as the protector of Earth. The greatest challenge upon considering the series; is the careful execution and the writer aims to avoid stressing too much on taboo subjects which will cause the series into becoming edgy-dark. The protagonist was faced with trauma during her teenage years, causing her with developing the split personality disorder and had been living in a mirrored life forced into her. Her destiny was seemingly connected with an Ultrawoman, who bonds with her after becoming severely weakened from a previous battle. The protagonist's struggle of choosing the best personality for a better future begins. As the Earth faces its impending doom, will she be completely cured of her disorder and renewing her bonds with the Ultrawoman to save the planet? Episodes *Episode 1: *Episode 2: *Episode 3: *Episode 4: *Episode 5: *Episode 6: *Episode 7: *Episode 8: *Episode 9: *Episode 10: *Episode 11: (pending crossover episode with Ultrawoman Amaterasu) *Episode 12: *Episode 13: *Episode 14: *Episode 15: *Episode 16: *Episode 17: *Episode 18: *Episode 19: *Episode 20: *Episode 21: *Episode 22: *Episode 23: *Episode 24: *Episode 25: *Episode 26: *Episode 27: Appearance Ultras *Ultrawoman Divis (episode 1-27) **Original **Beserk **Unity ***Fairy Charge *Ultrawoman Arasi (only episode TBA) *Ultrawoman Atlanta (only episode TBA) *Ultrawoman Amaterasu (only episode 11, received permission from Emgaltan for a crossover episode) *Ida (only episode TBA) *Ultrawoman Lila (only episode TBA) *Assassins of Divis **Sraia **Armetoracu **Atlaxan **Dia **Lxia **Reversal Divis Kaiju & Seijin *Alien Sturm Kane (antagonist) **Standard **Majin Form **Miaswa Takuto: A specialist from a renowned hospital with expertise on mental disorders, who Kane possessed her which served as the human disguise to freely operate on Earth. *Aqua Draco (episode 1-2) *Hyper Zeganton (fusion of Hyper Zetton and Zegan, episode 3-4) *Snake Darkness (episode 12-16) TBA Human Characters Sukio Family *Minami Suiko (protagonist): Introduced as a troubled individual, who offered from depression of her past and constantly builled from others. As a result, she's cold-hearted and always looking at the negative side of things and leading an unhealthy mental lifestyle. Her current personality will influence which form Divis will transform into during battles. When reminded of her past trauma and about her personality disorder, she will express an intense sense of uneasiness. **'Futaba': Minami's split personality, appearing more frequently than before, emerging as an optimistic being who aggressively defend herself from bullies and enlightening the mood of others while having a pleasant group of friends and the motivation to live on with life. **'Mirai Suikio': When seemingly cured of her disorder, Minami gives her a completely new identity who sees her troubled past with a positive attitude; representing who she really was and renewing her optimistic personality traits and valuing the importance regarding the power of bonds. *'Sakura Sukio': While becoming the daughter-in-law of the family at a youthful age, Sakura inherited the role as a sole matriarch with the passings of her unnamed husband and the latter's (elder brother of Minami and Mikoto) parents from a tragic accident. During the series, Sakura takes on the mentoring-like role for Minami and Mikoto. And with deepened care towards them, Sakura motivated the former into facing her future with courage. *'Mikoto Sukio' (supporting protagonist): The youngest daughter of the family, the brilliant scientific graduate from studies in America. With dedication regarding the well-being of Minami, Mikoto served an important role alongside Divis with curing the personality disorder of Minami as an expertise neurologist and foiling the plans of Kane. Shinya Twins *Kenta Shinya: The closet friend of Minami during her years of education. **Miaski Shinya: The younger "twin" sister of Kenta, who shared a formidable bond with the Suikio Family. Tertiary Cast *'The Professor' (cameo in episode 12-17): The renowned and well-respected senior neurologist of Mikoto, he was recruited by her to examine the mental state of Minami. *'Kanzaki Miaswa' (secondary antagonist): A lackey of Kane, Miaswa willingly discarded the conscience as a brilliant doctor for his ambitious desires of gaining greater wealth. He was indirect with worsening the condition of Minami and eventually, he hosted Snake Darkness as a suicide bomber. Trivia *This is my first attempt of making a female Ultra series, making it seem unique and taking inspiration from shows and real-life experiences about mental disorders and exploited such aspects with the best of my ability as I have never made such series in the past. *Instead of focusing on typical action-heavy Ultra shows and in contrast with my past series: which touches on the theme of romance and family, this series will take a different approach, exploring more on the nature of human mind. *As a result, the series take over Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras as my last series in this Wikia. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Series Category:Zhu Huong Ng Chronicle Category:Ultrawoman Divis Category:Fan Ultra Series